Por la pu, no soy Exodia
by Daryl549
Summary: Un pobre Caterpie es confundido por otro que es una leyenda y sufrirá una terrible situación. ¿podrá sobrevivir a tal demadre?


**Hola a todos, les vengo a dejar este oneshot basado en un video de un jugador de VCG que cuando lo vi me dejo sorprendido, además que he visto a muchos tratar de imitar su estrategia pero sin los resultados del youtuber.**

 **Sin mas les dejo esta historia y que sea de su agrado.**

 **¡Por la p#!$ no soy Exodia!**

Cuenta los rumores que existe un Caterpie superpoderoso que no necesita evolucionar, pues este era muy fuerte.

Se dice que incluso se ha enfrentado a legendarios y los ha derrotado casi sin despeinarse.

Incluso dicen que Groundor en su estado primigenio le teme por lo fuerte que es, incluso dicen que fue derrotado por ese Caterpie.

Su nombre, Exodia.

¿Y yo que tengo que ver con esta historia?

Es simple, soy un Caterpie, pero no cualquier Caterpie, soy lo que los humanos llaman un Shiny o variocolor pues en vez de poseer los colores verdes caracteristicos de mi especie, soy de un color dorado y resulta que el legendario Exodia también es un pokémon shiny.

Pero no soy Exodia.

Y todavia se preguntan que tiene que ver Exodia conmigo.

Pues el tema es que...

...Me encuentro cara a cara con un Charizard que justamente cree que soy Exodia...

...si, lo sé, estoy jodido...

-muy bien gusano, quiero ver si es cierto eso de tu fuerza, demuestrame que tan poderoso es el legendario Exodia- Charizard cargaba flamas en su boca lo cual logra intimidarme.

¿A quien cara&# engaño? Estoy caga # de miedo, una chispa sola de ese lanzallamas y me incinera vivo.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy el pu#$ Exodia! Solo soy un caterpie shiny común- en eso trato de correr lo mas rápido que mis pobres patitas me permiten y de pura suerte esquivo un lanzallamas usando mi hilo de seda para columpiarme en un árbol, pero este es derribado por las poderosas garras de Charizard quien no se rinde.

-vamos Exodia, no seas cobarde y pelea- yo solo sigo corriendo y tratando de esquivar los ataques que ese Charizard me lanzaba.

De reojo vi que muchos pokémon nos miraban...

-¡Miren, es Exodia y se esta enfrentando a un Charizard!- exclamó un ralts.

-¡Miren el tamaños de esos eggxecutes!- exclamó un Digglet que se sorprendio de verme escapando de un Charizard pensando que lo estaba enfrentando.

-¡Vamos Exodia! ¡Demuestrale el verdadero poder de los tipo insecto!- me alentaba un Beedrill

-¡Por la pu# ! ¡Que no soy Exodia!- grité mientras trataba de salvar mi pellejo de ser chamuscado por ese loco no dragón que me escupia fuego.

-Vamos gusano, quiero restaurar el orgullo de los tipo fuego, no puede ser que seamos vencidos por un simple Caterpie- Bien, resulta que este lagarto sobrealimentado con chile picante es uno de esos locos pokemon que estan orgullosos de su tipo y no aceptan que les manchen con derrotas causadas por enemigos relativamente fáciles de vencer para los de su tipo.

En eso veo un motículo de rocas mediana que puede resistir mi peso.

Lanzo mi hilo de seda a la parte mas alta del montículo y me columpio para escapar, pero ese Charizard logra ser mas rápido que yo y corta el hilo...

.. Lo que el Charizard no sabía era que...

La roca en la que lancé mi hilo estaba suelta y esta cayó justo en su cabezota, dejandolo noqueado al instante mas por su debilidad por cuatro a las rocas que al golpe en si.

-No puedo creerlo, Exodia sabe tumba rocas y debilitó a ese Charizard!- exclamó un Vulpix de Alola mientras que distintas especies de pokemon que viven en ese lugar venian a llevarme en andas y gritaban Exodia.

-Exodia, Exodia, Exodia- gritaban con júbilo los pequeños pokemon.

-Por la pu# que no soy Exodia, y no vieron que lo mio fue suerte!- les grito a esta manga de ignorantes que vieron toda la situacion pero aun asi creen que yo aprendi tumba rocas y debilité a ese Charizard.

En eso el pejelagarto de fuego se despierta adolorido y al verme comienza a temblar.

-tu pagarás esto, ya verás, vendremos cientos de nosotros, los pokemon tipo fuego y te retaremos a un combate hasta que uno de nosotros te derrote-

Y al decirme esa palabras el sobrevalorado huye volando.

Todos me felicitan y me dicen cosas como que al menos debo tener experiencia en derrotar al tipo fuego y que gracias a tumba rocas podre despacharme a la mayoria de los tipo fuego.

Yo solo se que estoy jodido.

Es que acaso no entienden que no soy Exodia y que no se ese ataque y que ningún Caterpie puede aprenderlo.

Asi que he tomado una sabia decisión...

... ¡Huir de este lugar!

Fin.

 **Cualquier review o critica sera bienvenida, perdón si tiene fallas ortograficas y espero qie se hayan divertido un poco con esta loca historia.**


End file.
